everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
"Damsel"
"Damsel" is the thirty-third video in the EverymanHYBRID series. The guys break Damsel out of the mental hospital. She doesn't seem very enthusiastic to see them. Youtube Description "Isn't she the sweetest? We're probably wanted for something at this point. Thank goodness we're under the ploy of "Everyman" and "Damsel," eh? Check the Twitter for an upcoming... request? We have our ally now, maybe she can "show us" a few things that have gone unnoticed. J" Transcript screen. Caption reading “6:00 p.m.” is in the upper-right corner of the screen for 4 seconds; the next four seconds are black. Video starts at 0:08. of a hospital. Jeff is walking behind Vince and Evan. Vince: All right, so, according to the records-- swipes a card key along a reader in the wall. Evan tugs at the door and mutters something to Vince. Jeff: Use my key, dude. Vince: I got it. the door, pats Evan on the shoulder Not the car key. Good job. chuckles. Vince: He works here, remember? chuckles. Vince: According to the record she's in room one-forty-one I believe? And we should be coming up on room one-forty-- here we are. So what I'll do is I'll go get her, she's down this hallway, you guys-- keep watch. pans back behind them at the doors briefly, then returns to the hallway in time to see Vince round the corner. Evan: at fire hose Jeff, do you want some hose? Jeff: quietly Always. Evan: I got plenty of hose. chuckles Jeff: Here, take this. hands the camera to Evan. Evan: All right. Jeff: Be right back. runs off down the hallway and turns down a hallway opposite of where Vince went to get Damsel. Evan: Why do I have-- but I'm not a good cameramaaaaaan! pans back behind them towards the doors, then back to the hallway. He leans slightly to the right to see past another set of double doors, and out the back windows. There is a shape in the window. When the shape comes into view, he quickly spins around, facing the doors they first came in through. Evan: Okay, so, in a hospital-- Vince: We have to go, right now-- turns back around just as Vince and Damsel come running towards him, Vince more or less dragging Damsel along. Damsel: Vinny, Vinny, stop, stop, what the fuck are you doing-- Evan: Whoa whoa whoa hold on Jeff's-- to black for a few seconds. Damsel: '''What the fuck is going on? '''Evan: Jeff went into another room-- security guard walks into the hallway. Guard: What is this? What the hell are you doing? Evan: Oh shit! Hey list-- cuts out for two seconds. Evan: -en, this is a big misunderstanding. We're here because-- guard continues to walk towards them. Everyone is still talking over each other. Damsel: '''Seriously, what the fuck is going on? '''Guard: What is going on-- soon as the guard reaches the intersection of the hallway, Jeff charges and tackles him out of sight. Evan: Whoa, holy shit! Damsel, and Evan all start running for the entrance of the hospital. Evan: Oh, good boy, Jeff, good man! laughing ''Oh, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck, he's comin' he's comin'-- ''screen. Video resumes, showing Damsel and Vince sprinting across the sidewalks and lawn in front of the hospital, with severe audio distortion. Black screen. Everyone is still running, same audio distortion. Black screen. The sound of running and heavy breathing, nothing visible in the darkness. Black screen. and Evan are sitting in the backseat of a van; Vince is in the driver's seat. Vince: That was bullshit-- Evan: Well that escalated quickly-- Vince: Yeah, well, we-- runs up to the car and yanks open the passenger seat door and dives in. Evan: He's back he's back he's back-- Vince: Get in right now-- guard chasing Jeff sprints towards the car. Evan leans forward to clap Jeff on the shoulder. Evan: Attaboy, attaboy-- the guard in front of the car, starts cackling manically Look at him, look-- guard moves across the front of the car, apparently heading for the driver's side door. Black screen. The group is sitting in awkward silence in the car, driving down a street, past a building decorated with Christmas lights. Damsel: What the fuck is going on? chuckles nervously. Jeff: Apparently you're the damsel? Vince: Really? Damsel: No, this isn't funny. No-- starts talking over her. Vince: If you just calm down-- calm down, and we can-- really, this is all a rational plan, we thought it out, um-- Evan: We figured we'd, uh, we'd break you out. Damsel: Why right now? Jeff: We had blueprints... Vince: Well, because we felt bad-- Evan: Well, because, you didn't belong in there! Damsel: No, no, not right now, now really wasn't the good time. Evan: '''Why? We figured you'd be happy! '''Vince: Seriously! A little gratitude would be nice-- Damsel: No, I'm, I would be-- I'd be fucking stoked if they weren't releasing me today. Jeff giggles. Notes *The events described in the audio file "HospitalFire.wav" seem to indicate some inconsistencies in the timeline around Damsel's rescue as it was seen in this video. *The episode was filmed in Mercer County Community College, in Lawrenceville, NJ. * Audio distortion begins at 1:11 *Several people see Slenderman in the window at 0:46, but whether this actually is Slenderman, and not just a reflection of the light, is disputable. UPDATE it is confirmed to be the Slenderman External Links Video Category:Videos